


Is This What Happens Next?

by AJfanfic



Series: Snow and Dirty Rain [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 1970s, Adoption, Butch Ciri, Butch Geralt, F/F, Fem!Geralt - Freeform, Fem!Jaskier, Femme Jaskier, Femme Yennefer, Found Family, everyones a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJfanfic/pseuds/AJfanfic
Summary: They ask Ciri the next day if she wants to stay. She does.
Relationships: Cirilla & Geralt z Rivii & Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Snow and Dirty Rain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633876
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Is This What Happens Next?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but I'm back and planning to finish this series with one more installment after this. Hope you like it <3

_Here is the river, and here is the box, and here are the monsters we put in the box to test our strength against. Here is the cake, and here is the fork, and here's the desire to put it inside us, and then the question behind every question: What happens next?_

_\- Richard Siken, “Snow and Dirty Rain”_

They ask Ciri the next day if she wants to stay. She does. Jaskier has one hand wrapped around a chipped diner mug of coffee and the other holding Ciri’s across the little wooden table.

“Is there anyone who might come looking for you?” she asks.

“It doesn’t matter to us,” Geralt adds, “We just need to know.”

“Right. Maybe there’s someone you want to let know you’re safe?”

Ciri shakes her head. “My parents died a long time ago, and—” Jaskier squeezes her hand. “No. There’s no one.”

“Alright, honey. Geralt and I talked about it. She’s going to move in here and we’ll set a room up for you where the couch is. I know it’s small, but is that alright with you?”

“My place is even smaller than this, so it’s the best we can do at the moment.”

Ciri’s eyes widened and Geralt wasn’t sure if it was at the fact that she didn’t live with Jaskier already, or if it was over the idea that there might exist an apartment smaller than the one they were in.  
“That would be perfect.”

Then again, maybe it was something else entirely.

Geralt scrambles eggs for breakfast and Ciri makes the toast. Jaskier curls her hair in the bathroom, the phone cord a tripwire across the room. Geralt makes a point to step over with all the deliberate caution of Bond creeping through a villain’s hideout and Ciri laughs. The fond insults echoing from the receiver mean that Jaskier is talking to Yennefer, meaning they’re plotting something. Geralt thinks she can guess what it is but she lets the suspense build. Jaskier sweeps back into the kitchen, with a hot pink skirt swishing around her with excitement. It clashes horribly with her teal shirt and the grin on her face says she knows it.

“We are going on an adventure today!”

“And where are we adventuring to?” Geralt asks, refilling her coffee mug.

“That’s a secret.” Jaskier snags the mug from her and pushes her toward the bathroom. “But you need to be ready in fifteen or we’ll miss our magic carpet.”

“I take it you were on the phone with our magic carpet just now?”

“Hush”—she takes a sip and very pointedly pours another spoonful of sugar into the cup—“I can’t believe you didn’t put more sugar in this.”

“That’s because it was for me. Alright, alright, I’m going!”

Yennefer was waiting outside with the magic carpet twenty minutes later. The first stop was Geralt’s shoebox across town, to collect the five things in it and bring them back to Jaskier’s. Geralt and Yennefer left Jaskier and Ciri struggling to get the twin mattress up the stairs to run to the hardware store. Jaskier had insisted she already had a big strong butch to help her when Geralt offered to stay and Ciri’s ears had turned pink.

“So, you’ve got a kid now.” Yennefer drums her black fingernails against the steering wheel.

“Yup.”

“How’d you manage that?”

Geralt shrugs. “I’m not exactly sure. She stole my seat at Triss’s and now I’ve got a kid.”

“No offense, but I’ve never exactly pictured you to be the dad type.”

“None taken. I think Vesemir would die laughing if she could see me with the kid.”

“You’re happy though?” Yennefer doesn’t take her eyes off the road. “You’re not going to get bored when she’s shown you all the tricks she knows?”

“God, Yen.”

“Will you?”

“No.”

“Good.”

They come back with brackets and curtain rods. Jaskier and Ciri have pulled the couch forward until it hit the bathroom doorframe. The result was an even smaller kitchen and a makeshift back room. They’d hauled the mattress and the bookshelf Geralt had used as a bureau to where the couch had been under the window. Jaskier’s hair is coming free from its ponytail, haloing her face in frizzy sunlit brown. Geralt drops their purchases onto the table and kisses her. Jaskier scratches her nails against the short hair at her nape and leans against her broad chest. She presses their foreheads together, grinning.

“Maybe I should do manual labor more often if you like it that much.”

Geralt huffs. “You say that, but something tells me you’d forget the second I took you to Vesemir’s ranch.”

“Who’s Vesemir?” Ciri asks, head tilted, from her perch on the back of the couch.

Jaskier laughs at Geralt’s startled expression.

“She’s Geralt’s grandma.”

“Although you shouldn’t call her that. Always says she’s too young to be anyone’s grandma, especially someone who’s already grey. She lives on a ranch out in Montana, basically raised me. Someday I’ll introduce you.”

“Really? That would be so cool. Like a real ranch, with horses and everything?”

“Horses and everything.”

Yennefer honks from outside.

“I’ll tell you all about it later, but I think the magic carpet is calling. I guess you’ve got one more stop?”

“We do indeed.” Jaskier pulls on her heels, the short ones with the little strap across the top, and grabbed her purse. “Come on, Yennefer is many things but patient is not one of them.”

“She seemed so nice though.” Ciri hops down and shrugs on her massive leather jacket.

Geralt laughs. “I think you’re the only person who’s ever said that after meeting her.”

“Is she not nice?”

Yennefer honks again.

“No, you’re right, she is.” Jaskier presses a finger to her lips. “Just don’t tell anyone, it’s a secret, even to her.”

The Filene’s Basement is on the other side of town. They arrive unscathed with their hearing intact, despite Yennefer’s driving and the volume of her Patti Smith cassette. Jaskier tucks Ciri’s hand into the crook of her arm and pulls her toward the store.

“We’re gonna get you a whole new wardrobe, hon. How’s that sound?”

“Are you sure?” Ciri shakes her head. “I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Not possible, kid. Come on.” Yennefer leads them to the boy’s section at the back of the packed store. “Pick what you like, then we’ll help find stuff that fits. Thought you’d like this stuff best,” she says, then gestures to the rest of the store, “but go for whatever.”

Ciri contemplates the racks with a look of great determination. Fifteen minutes later, Jaskier goes through her small pile and laughs.

“Are we sure you’re not distantly related to Geralt?”

Yennefer raises an eyebrow from where she’s looking over a rack of skirts and Jaskier holds up one of the outfits Ciri had picked. Dark blue jeans, white tee, and a brown plaid shirt identical to one in Geralt had stolen from Vesemir when she’d moved out. Yennefer cackles.

“What do you think of this?” She holds a skirt in front of herself, layers of black lace.

“It’s very pretty,” Ciri says. “Suits you.”

“Charmer.” Yennefer winks. “You’d better keep an eye on this one Jaskier, she’ll be breaking hearts in no time.”

Ciri tips her chin up even as she flushes.

Jaskier makes Ciri put on a new outfit before they get home. Geralt is appropriately impressed. Yennefer stays for coffee before heading out to help Triss with the Friday night crowd. Geralt walks her out. Jaskier tosses her her lighter from where she’s curled up on the couch with Ciri.

“I stole it yesterday.”

“We have others, you know.”

Jaskier sniffs. “Maybe your’s is just better.”

Geralt shakes her head and lets the door fall closed. They smoke in silence for a long moment.

“Bring her to the softball game this weekend,” Yennefer says, leaning against the car.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. She should meet the rest of the family.”

“Alright.” Geralt smiles. “We’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> The album Yennefer is listening to is Radio Ethiopia by Patti Smith, which you should totally listen to.  
> Apologies for Filene's Basement inconsistencies, it's been ages since I've been to one.


End file.
